


The Lure of the Moon

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Fake Character Death, Minor Character Death, Werewolves, kallura, one sided lotura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Lotor has a new plan to take over Planet Arus and make Allura his bride, and this new plan involves...Keith?
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron) (one sided), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Lure of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe. 
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura and one sided Lotura.
> 
> Warning! This is a darker story than I usually write. There is graphic depictions of violence and gore and character death (only one major character).

"The Lure of the Moon"

Keith slowly came to, a couple things becoming clear. He was tied to a chair and was in a dim, dirty dungeon. Then, the aches and pains started. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to cry out, especially since he didn't know exactly who had captured him, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Good evening, Commander."

Keith didn't respond. The pain was too much to allow him to reply to the prince as much as he wanted to. Lotor stalked forward and grabbed a handful of Keith's hair, yanking on it and causing Keith to involuntarily cry out. Lotor smirked. "That's better."

He yanked Keith's head to the side and ripped the white collar of Keith's uniform off, exposing his neck. He withdrew a syringe and injected a serum into Keith's neck. Keith's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

Lotor grinned. This plan was going forward without a hitch. Now, it was time for the next step. He untied Keith and dragged him to a command ship, throwing the unconscious body of the commander into a fighter. Lotor ordered the robots to fly to Arus but not enter the airspace. Once they were close enough, Lotor ordered the fighter Keith was in to be ejected and fired upon but not destroyed. Lotor watched as the fighter plummeted to the ground near the castle. He quickly flew away when he saw a figure on horseback emerge from the castle.

%%%

The cameras showed that the fighter that entered their airspace had crashed near the castle. Lance looked at the members of his team; they had been his team since Keith had been captured. Speaking of which, they had been trying to put a plan together to rescue their commander. It was strange that Lotor hadn't used Keith's absence as a chance to launch an attack on the planet, but they couldn't dwell on that now, especially since someone needed to check who was in the downed fighter. Even though Allura wanted to go, Lance shook his head. "As much as we're sure that Lotor has left the area, we can't risk your safety. You know that's what Keith would have wanted. I'll go."

Lance left the castle on horseback, racing to the site. He knew the princess was hoping that it was Keith who had crash landed in the fighter; everyone was, but there was no reason for Allura to risk her life for Keith, especially since Lotor knew of her affection for their commander and had no qualms about using that to his advantage as he had done before.

Lance arrived at the crash site, dismayed at the wreckage. He dismounted and started searching for whoever was there. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but when he saw it _was_ Keith, he immediately radioed it in.

Keith managed to open his eyes a little, long enough to see the familiar face of his best friend and second-in-command. He breathed a sigh of relief, catching Lance's attention. "Lance."

"It's okay, buddy. I got you." Lance wasn't that concerned that Keith's eyes rolled back into his head, but what _was_ concerning was that Lance swore Keith's eyes were gold for a second. He shook his head. 'It must have been a reflection,' Lance decided as he lifted Keith into his arms before settling him on the horse he rode from the castle. He mounted the horse, sitting behind his unconscious commander and put his arms around him to keep him steady as his gripped the reins. The trip back to the castle was quick, but Lance hoped the jostling Keith received didn't aggravate the injuries the commander received during his brief capture.

%%%

Allura was sitting outside the infirmary with her head in her hands while Lance was pacing. Hunk and Pidge were sitting beside the princess, trying to help her feel better with little anecdotes from their time at the space academy. The misadventure tales were nice to hear, but Allura couldn't bring herself to smile at them. Keith had escaped Planet Doom a second time and was recovering in the infirmary. However, the team didn't know his condition. Doctor Gorma shooed them out before they could get an update.

"Lance, please stop pacing. You know Keith will be fine."

"I can't help it, Hunk. He's my best friend, so it's rough to see him like that."

"You're not the one who usually paces. That's Keith's thing, especially when he's trying to think things through," Pidge pointed out.

"Well, he's not in any condition to pace right now."

"Now now, lieutenant. The commander's condition is not as dire as you think." Doctor Gorma stepped out into the hall. "His injuries were strangely superficial, and he is due to regain consciousness any moment now. You may see him."

Allura and Lance hurried to Keith's room with Hunk and Pidge right behind them. Keith was laying on his back and was dressed in a pair of near white hospital pajamas (since his uniform was torn and dirty). Allura reached out and attempted to brush Keith's hair out of his face, but his locks were about as stubborn as the rest of him and bounced right back into place.

The light touch of Allura's hand was enough to coax Keith back to consciousness. His eyes slowly opened, only to be snap shut again. "Wh-Why are the lights so bright?"

The Force exchanged confused looks. "Uh, Keith, the lights aren't any brighter than normal."

"Can they be turned down until I readjust?"

"Readjust?"

"You know how dark Doom is, Lance."

Lance dimmed the lights down until Keith opened his eyes again and sighed. "That's better. Now..." Keith scrunched his face as the scents of the infirmary hit him. They were much stronger than usual, which was strange, but Keith didn't know how to phrase it. He let his muscles relax and opened his eyes again.

"Are you okay, Keith?"

"Yes."

"That remains to be seen, Commander." Doctor Gorma entered the room and checked his vitals, comparing them with the chart that was filled out when he was admitted to the infirmary. "Since you all have seen him, I want you to leave, so he can get some rest."

"I'm staying here," Allura announced.

"We figured." Lance placed a friendly kiss to Allura's cheek.

Keith saw that and growled, but the growl was more animalistic than should have been possible. Lance heard the growl and stepped away from Allura, causing Keith to cease growling. Lance raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Dude, are you okay?"

Keith shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "Yeah. I'm fine. When can I go back to my room?"

"Tomorrow, provided you rest tonight."

"All right." Keith leaned back against the pillow. He gently grasped Allura's hand as Doctor Gorma left the room.

Allura kissed Keith's cheek. "I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

"Me too, Princess. Me too."

%%%

Keith was released after breakfast the next morning with a clean bill of health, even though one of the blood tests showed a strange substance in his blood stream. However, since it didn't appear to be dangerous, Doctor Gorma had no reason to keep Keith in the infirmary.

Hearing that the commander had been released from the infirmary, Nanny prepared a delectable lunch, of which the entree was steak cooked to order. Keith surprised his team by ordering his rare instead of medium.

Once Nanny left with the orders, Lance turned to Keith. "Rare?"

Keith stared at his best friend. "What?"

"In all the years I've known you, you have _never_ ordered your steak rare."

Keith shrugged. "I felt like trying something new."

After that, lunch was relatively quiet. Lance couldn't help but stare at Keith as he ate his rare steak. His best friend had been acting strange since he escaped from Planet Doom, and he was sure _something_ had to have happened since Lotor would _not_ take advantage of having Keith in his clutches. Lance was in such deep thought that he almost missed Keith asking him a question.

"Hey, Lance, you wanna spar?"

"Wha-oh, yeah. Sure, but are you okay to spar?"

"Yeah. Doctor Gorma doesn't have me under any restrictions."

%%%

Lance hit the mat again, breathing heavy. Normally, he was a good competition for Keith, but today, Keith was wiping the floor with him.

"C'mon, Lance! Let's go again!"

"I'm...beat...Keith. Why...don't...you ask...Hunk?"

"Good idea." Keith left the training area.

Lance fell back onto the mat, still breathing hard.

%%%

Everyone was gathered in the lounge. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were sitting on the couches and Keith was pacing. Keith was still restless, even after sparring with both Lance and Hunk, both of whom were still breathing hard.

"Dude, how...can you...still be restless?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah. Neither...of us...could keep up...with you!" Lance added.

"I know it's weird, but I can't explain it," Keith said.

"Look at the moon! It's so big and full! How beautiful!" Allura exclaimed.

Everyone turned and looked. Keith stopped pacing, his eyes locking onto the moon. He felt his heart rate increase the longer he stared at the moon, but he couldn't stop. Just as he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest, he fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Keith?" Lance was about to step over to him, but something made him stay put. Keith's gasping worried him, his worry increasing when Keith's screams caught in his throat, coming out as whines and growls.

Fabric ripping and tearing was expected as he felt his body changing. His bones felt like they were breaking and reforming simultaneously. His fingers lengthened, and his nails grew into sharp claws. His jaws and nose pushed forward into a lupine like muzzle. His mouth fell open, which showed his sharp fangs, as another whine escaped him.

His insides felt like they were melting as black fur sprouted all over his body. He couldn't hear anything over his pounding heartbeat and his whines and growls, but he felt a wolf like tail sprout at the base of his spine. His ears grew pointed and moved to the top of his head. His legs bent into the shape of a wolf's, and his feet changed into paws with exposed claws. His eyes changed into a solid yellow with no iris or pupil. His mind shattered, leaving only a couple of details. He knew his name was Keith and that he was a werewolf, but there was something else too, something just out of reach, but it didn't matter at the moment as his instincts took over. He threw his head back and howled at the moon.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the glass and metal separating him from the openness of the outside world. He growled and backed up to give himself enough room. He got down on all fours to allow himself to get enough speed and started running towards the window. He bursted through it and landed a little roughly on his feet, but he was finally free and thirsty for blood. He howled again and took off, running away from the castle and towards the villages.

%%%

Lance couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He knew what happened. Keith, his best friend and commander, just transformed into a wolf-like creature, a werewolf. He wondered what Keith was up to now, having just escaped the castle. It looked like he was headed for the village, but just beyond the village was the forest, where the Green Lion's den was.

"Wha-what just happened?" Allura asked, collapsing onto the couch.

Lance turned to face her. "Somehow, Keith is cursed. I suspect Lotor and Haggar. They cursed Keith."

"He didn't look like a wolf, not all the way at least," Pidge mentioned.

Lance shook his head. "He's a werewolf, and we need to keep an eye on him to see what he's doing, where he's going, and if he can transform back. To the lions!"

The four pilots dashed off to and launched their lions.

"Pidge and Hunk, comb the forest and keep an eye out for Keith. He may have been heading that way."

"Roger that," they chorused.

"Allura, stay with me and let's make sure the village is safe."

"Surely Keith wouldn't harm my people."

"Commander Keith wouldn't, but we don't know what his mental state is right now."

%%%

Keith dashed through the streets on all fours, driven by his instincts. He could smell the people in the houses that lined the streets. He howled and charged at one of the doors at random, crashing through it like it was made of paper. He growled and stalked through the house, looking for his prey.

He found his prey in the same room. The woman was still on the bed, but the man was standing with a gun pointed in his direction. However, the man's bravery faltered as he came face to face with the werewolf that invaded his house, his hands shaking in fear. The man still shot at him but missed, and that gave Keith the opening he needed.

He slashed his claws across the man's throat, catching the carotid artery and causing blood to spurt and spray from the wound. The woman screamed, sending Keith further into a rage. The sound was too loud, and he had to make it stop. He clamped his teeth around her neck and ripped her throat out, silencing her forever. He loved that he had a relatively easy time finding and killing his prey. With the threats taken care of, Keith took his time eating his fill. Once he had eaten their livers, kidneys, stomaches, and intestines and lapped up a lot of the blood, he licked the blood off his muzzle. He calmly stepped back through the demolished door, standing mostly upright. A dual roar from overheard drew his attention, and he watched as two things landed not too far away, joined shortly by two more.

%%%

Lance spotted Keith first, exiting a house via a busted door. He was worried about the owners of the house. He hoped they were out visiting friends or something, but he feared that they were dead. "Allura, Pidge, Hunk, keep Keith distracted while I check the house."

"Keep him distracted? How?" Pidge asked.

"Anyway you can, but don't let him leave." Lance stealthily exited his lion, not attracting Keith's attention and stole into the house via a window in the back. The scent of spilt blood assaulted his sense of smell the second he entered the house, but he still had to confirm it with his eyes. He wished he hadn't. The sight of the carnage was almost too much for the Red Lion pilot to take. He quickly exited the house and spent a couple minutes heaving into the bushes outside. He hoped none of the others had to see this.

%%%

While Lance was sneaking into the house to check on the owners, the three remaining pilots had to keep the attention of their commander turned werewolf on them.

"I could just trap him in a net," Pidge suggested.

"No. He's still Keith. Let's try talking to him," Allura rebuked.

"If you think so, Princess. We'll be by your side in case he attacks."

The three pilots exited their lions, Allura in the lead, but Hunk and Pidge were less than a step behind her.

"Keith, I know you're in there! Please come with us back to the castle!" Allura pleaded. Keith looked at her. He felt like he knew her, but why and who was she?

"Allura! Get away from him!" Lance ordered, coming from behind the house. "He killed the two people inside. He's dangerous."

"No. He's still Keith. I don't know what Lotor did to him, but-" Allura started.

"We _know_ what he did to him! He's a werewolf!" Pidge cut in.

"He's killed and will kill again if we don't take him down. If Keith were himself, he'd tell us to do it in order to save the people," Hunk added.

"No." Allura couldn't believe the boys were willing to kill their leader.

"Now, get away from him, Allura!" Lance ordered again, having skirted his way around the werewolf, and was now standing with the other pilots.

"No!" Allura stood with her back to the black werewolf, showing that she trusted him.

He tentatively took a step forward and sniffed in her direction. The scent she carried made him pause. Her scent screamed 'mate.' He dropped to four legs and carefully started to edge closer, wanting to be by her side, to protect her if need be.

"Allura, watch out!" Pidge called out.

Allura turned to see Keith take another step towards her, bringing him close enough to bite or scratch her, but to her relief, he did neither. He stood by her side, his fur pressed up against her leg. She reached down and stroked his fur. He allowed her touch, relishing in the feeling of being near her.

Allura smiled. "See, boys. He's still Keith inside. He recognizes me."

Lance looked at the calm werewolf at Allura's side. "I don't know, princess."

"What do you mean, Lance? He's so calm and sweet right now."

"I have a theory. Come here, Allura." Lance held a hand out in her direction.

Allura paused, looking from Keith to Lance's hand. She started walking slowly towards Lance, and Keith started growling, teeth bared in Lance's direction. Allura stopped and headed back over to Keith, who stopped growling. He gently grabbed Allura's jumpsuit with his teeth and led her away from the group. He nudged her to sit down and laid down next to her but kept an eye on the other three.

"Yup. I was right. He doesn't recognize us."

"But why is he being protective over me then?" Allura asked.

"His instincts probably see you as his mate."

"His mate?"

Keith lifted his head at the word 'mate.' He looked at his mate, thinking she had called him her mate as well. She would make such a pretty werewolf if he turned her, and she could be with him forever. However, if he did it right now, the three men would probably kill him, and then, his mate would be alone. No, he had to wait to do it; had to wait until they were alone and hopefully could do it without her screaming.

%%%

Allura absentmindedly stroked Keith's fur as she thought. She needed to get Keith back into the castle as she was certain he would transform back when the moon set and wouldn't want to be outside and without clothes. She nodded and stood up, drawing Keith's attention. Where was his mate going?

"Come on, Keith." Allura gestured at the black werewolf. "Let's get you back inside. It'll be much better in there."

Keith looked from his mate to the open doors of the castle and back as if asking if she was going to be in there as well.

Allura smiled. "Yes. I'm going to be inside as well."

Keith stood up but remained on all fours as he padded alongside Allura. Lance watched as the duo entered the castle. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He just hoped that this wasn't permanent and the curse could be broken.

%%%

Allura escorted Keith back to his room and sat down on his bed. She patted the bed, and Keith jumped up next to her. She stroked his fur. "I think you should get some sleep, Keith. I will be by to check on you in the morning, when you're feeling better."

Keith reached out and caught the sleeve of her jumpsuit with his claws. A whine slipped from his throat. He didn't want his mate to leave.

Allura stopped when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She saw Keith's claws caught in the flowy sleeve and stepped closer, allowing his claws to disengage from her sleeve. She kissed the top of his head between his ears. "I will be back in the morning. I promise."

Keith realized that when his mate returned, it would be the best time to turn her. When she stepped away again, he did not reach for her. He remained on the bed, watching her leave. Once the door closed, he closed his eyes and thought about the next morning when he would turn her.

%%%

The next morning, Allura left her room, heading for Keith's room to check on him as she promised. She knocked on the door and was surprised that the door was still unlocked, sure that Keith would have locked it once he was human again. She stepped into the room far enough to allow the door to close behind her.

Her blue eyes landed on the bed and was dismayed at what she saw. Keith was still a werewolf. She sank down onto the bed. She had been so sure he would be human again in the morning.

%%%

A scent wafted over to Keith's nose, which twitched as he recognized the scent as his mate's. She was back! He opened his eyes and chuffed in her direction. However, she didn't understand the command to come closer, but he didn't take offense to that. She would understand once she transformed. Speaking of which, it was finally time. He raised up from his prone position to a reclined position, startling Allura and causing her to stand up.

He wasn't going to let her get away again. He lunged forward and sank his teeth into her left forearm. Her scream was cut off by Keith putting one of his hands over her mouth. He growled at her to be quiet, eyes flashing. Allura whimpered but didn't make another sound. Keith removed his hand and released his mate's arm.

Allura grasped her arm, staring at Keith in shock. The black werewolf licked the blood off his teeth, pleased with himself. He then gently nudged her to sit down on the bed. Once she transformed, then she would understand that they were mates. For now, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He curled around her, his tail coming to drape over her legs.

%%%

Allura couldn't believe that Keith bit her. Now she was going to turn into a werewolf, but no one would know it was her as Keith wasn't letting her leave, and no one would come looking for her in Keith's room.

However, it was hard for her to keep her eyes open with the warmth curled around her and the lack of sleep she got last night from worrying about Keith. Against her will, her eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

%%%

Keith would have grinned if he could. He could tell his mate was tired, and it was his job to take care of her. He wondered if she would be too tired to go out hunting after her transformation that night.

He laid his head down with his muzzle almost buried in her hair. He loved her scent, especially since she was his mate. He didn't sleep but was on alert in case the door opened while his mate was sleeping.

%%%

Allura yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes, which were met with a strange sight. She wasn't in her room. Where was she? She sat up, and her eyes fell on a tall bookcase, its many shelves housing books from many different genres. The only person who would have this bookcase in his room was Keith. Allura smiled before that morning's events came rushing back. Her smile fell, and she started shaking. She didn't know what the future was going to bring, and it brought tears to her eyes.

%%%

Keith raised his head when Allura sat up. She looked around the room for a moment before she started shaking. He could practically taste the fear rolling off of her and was surprised when he detected the scent of tears. Was she so frightened that she was crying? That wouldn't do, especially with moonrise so close.

Keith shifted positions so he could comfort his mate. He gently rubbed his head against hers. He was surprised when she grabbed fistfuls of his fur, almost tugging him closer. He could feel her tears wetting his fur and nosed her hair.

"Why is this happening to us? Why couldn't we just live in peace? What right did Lotor have to ruin our lives?"

Keith didn't know what she was talking about, but he let her cry as he did his best to comfort her. Her fit only lasted thirty minutes, but she continued to cling to the black werewolf until Keith saw the moon rising. He gently grasped Allura's sleeve and tugged her over to the window, which gave her an unobstructed view of the night sky.

Allura let Keith tug her over to the large window. She didn't know what he wanted her to see, but she lacked the energy to resist. She lifted her head to take in the beautiful view, and her eyes locked onto the moon. She felt her heart rate increase the longer she stared at the moon, but she couldn't stop. Just as she felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest, she fell to her knees, gasping in pain.

Allura's gasping didn't worry him, but Keith felt bad that his mate had to be in pain. His slight guilt increasing when Allura's screams caught in her throat, coming out as whines and growls.

Fabric ripping and tearing was expected as she felt her body changing. Her bones felt like they were breaking and reforming simultaneously. Her fingers lengthened, and her nails grew into sharp claws. Her jaws and nose pushed forward into a lupine like muzzle. Her mouth fell open, which showed her sharp fangs, as another whine escaped her.

Her insides felt like they were melting as blonde fur sprouted all over her body. She couldn't hear anything over her pounding heartbeat and her whines and growls, but she felt a wolf like tail sprouted at the base of her spine. Her ears grew pointed and moved to the top of her head. Her legs bent into the shape of a wolf's, and her feet changed into paws with exposed claws. Her eyes changed into a solid yellow with no iris or pupil. Her mind shattered, leaving only three of details. She knew her name was Allura, that she was a werewolf, and that she and Keith were mates. Her instincts took over, and she threw her head back and howled at the moon.

Keith looked over his mate. He had been correct that she was indeed beautiful and just a little smaller than him. This would allow him to protect her if and when the opportunity arose. This was a very wise choice. He was quite pleased and responded with a howl of his own.

Allura heard another howl in response. She turned in that direction and saw a larger, black werewolf, but instead of being frightened, the sight soothed her. It was just her mate. She dropped to all fours and walked over to him. He dropped to all fours and rubbed his head against hers before she tucked her head under his.

Keith loved how close his mate was, but he could tell she was tired and hungry. She wouldn't have enough energy to hunt, so he would have to bring back prey for her. He gently urged her to lay down. She whined when he didn't immediately join her. He gave a short bark like sound, indicating that he would be right back and she was to wait for him. Allura laid her head down, not liking that her mate was leaving but trusting him all the same.

%%%

Keith quietly padded out of the room and down the corridors. He would kill the first person he came across and take the prey back to his mate. He just hoped it wouldn't take long.

Just as Keith turned around the corner, he came across a potential meal. His prey was so frightened that he lost his footing and fell to the floor. Keith growled before he pounced. He ended the prey's life before it could make a sound. He grabbed the body and carried it back on two legs. It wasn't as fast as running on four would have been, but this way there was less of a trail to follow should someone discover the guard was missing.

%%%

The door opened, causing Allura to get to her feet. She was prepared to defend herself in her mate's absence. She was quite capable of defending herself, but in the end, she didn't need to. Keith had returned with prey. He laid it down away from the door, and the two werewolves ate their fill, enjoying the organs and lapping up any spilled blood.

After their meal, both were tired from the events of the evening, so Keith curled around his mate to protect her while she slept and ended up falling asleep too.

%%%

Keith yawned and stretched. Before his eyes opened, he could tell something was wrong. His mate's scent was stale like she had left the room. Did something happen to her while they slept? He opened his eyes and frantically looked around the room. There wasn't anything out of place that he could see.

Then, screams from outside the room caught his attention. Apparently, his mate decided to go out, possibly to hunt. She needed to learn her place, which was by his side. He didn't want her going off on her own. They _were_ mates after all. He tilted his head back and howled before taking off on all fours, following her scent.

%%%

The blonde werewolf had cornered a couple of maids and was about to pounce on them, when she heard the howl. She paused, recognizing the howl. It was from her mate, who had been sleeping when she left. Her ears picked up the sound of his paws hitting the floor. She turned, dropped to all fours, and looked at the black werewolf. His golden eyes locked onto hers, causing her to duck her head in submission. He chuffed in her direction, a sound telling her to come to him. She slunk over and tucked her head under his. He rubbed his head against hers, letting her know he wasn't angry at her.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, and the ensuing chaos allowed Keith and Allura the opportunity to slip out of the castle unnoticed, where they ran across a most unwelcome visitor.

%%%

"Voltron Force to Castle Control!"

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk entered and approached Coran. "What's going on?"

"Lotor's flagship has entered Arus's airspace."

"Since it's Lotor, the princess should stay here, so we'll take the lions out to investigate," Lance ordered before the three launched their lions.

%%%

Lotor stared at the two werewolves exiting the castle. He recognized the larger, black furred one as the commander, but who was the blonde one? He stared at the smaller werewolf, his eyes hardening in anger when he realized what happened. "You were _not_ supposed to bite the princess!"

Allura hid behind Keith, who raised up on two legs. The larger werewolf growled at the man, who kept trying to get closer. "I might be able to get Haggar to reverse this, but you must come with me, princess."

Keith growled louder at the strange man, baring his teeth. Allura was still hiding behind her mate, trusting him to protect her. When the man reached out towards Allura, Keith snapped his teeth, almost catching the man's hand.

"Now, now, Commander. You need to stand down. Allura needs to come with me." Lotor stepped forward and reached out once again.

Keith didn't waste anymore time. He lept at the man trying to take his mate from him and grabbed his throat with his muzzle and ripped his throat out. Keith let out a triumphant howl, pleased that he dispatched the threat to his mate. Allura licked the blood from her mate's muzzle in thanks for protecting her.

Just then, familiar roars from overheard drew the werewolves attention from the most recent kill. Keith's fur bristled. The men that tried to keep his mate from him were coming. He started running away, knowing his mate would follow without question.

%%%

Lance saw the fleeing werewolves through his view screen. He knew one was Keith, but who was the other one? The blood drained from Lance's face when he realized that no one had seen Allura since the previous night. Keith must have bitten her, transforming her into a werewolf with no memories of her previous life.

He turned his head to look where they had come from and saw the dead body of the Prince of Doom. He zoomed in and saw that it looked like his throat had been ripped out. Lance zoomed back out and looked back in the direction Keith and Allura had run. He could just barely make out their tails disappearing into the forest. He sighed. This was not how defeating Lotor was supposed to go.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2: The entire planet held a memorial for Princess Allura and Commander Keith. The populace were informed that the two leaders lost their lives defending the planet, and their bodies couldn't be recovered. A couple days later, Coran made a planet wide announcement about two wolf like creatures (one black and one blonde) living in the forest and about how they were dangerous and not to be approached for any reason. While Coran was making the announcement, Lance had to contact Galaxy Garrison and inform them of the demise of Keith and Allura. Space Marshal Graham was saddened by the event and agreed to send two replacement pilots to fly the lions. He even promoted Lance to commander, but Lance insisted that he stay with the Red Lion. He did, however, agree to be the in flight commander.


End file.
